


Poem - No jokes here

by Destinedsurvivor7



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: Poem wrote back in August of this year. A personal, but very angst poem.
Collections: Poetry





	Poem - No jokes here

Haha  
The road is dull  
Haha  
The sun beats down  
Pure vitamin D  
Haha  
Pure energy  
As we rage in the streets  
  
Haha  
Damn it  
I’ve lost that dream job  
The mind trails on  
Haha  
Sweet laughter  
It numbs the pain  
  
Haha  
Ah fuck  
More events canceled  
Social activity dropped to 0  
  
Haha  
The mind reacts again  
Adding jokes to numb the day  
Haha  
It’s dark my man  
What kind of person would hide behind a mask?  
And pretend to be ok with it?  
  
Haha  
The sanity starts to crack  
Social media is a drama zone  
Picking fights  
As if we need the fuel  
While life spirals more into chaos  
  
Haha  
Life you say?  
Caged in a house  
Maybe I’ll pretend to not notice  
As my meds keep the bad news at bay  
  
Haha  
TV you say?  
What a joke  
The news is  
Relying on chaos to fuel the majority  
While the minority wants nothing more than some good news  
  
People to come through  
Humanity to see the light  
  
Haha  
What’s money?  
A fuel for the economy?  
Or the government?  
To take and take  
  
Haha  
Numb  
That’s a real emotion for 2020  
  
Loosing innocence  
Loosing sanity  
Yah  
It’s great  
  
Roll down the windows  
Scream  
Shout  
I don’t care  
  
What is praise?  
What is popularity?  
  
Haha  
What’s good?  
What’s bad?  
Anymore  
  
Are we in this together?  
Are we giving it all we got?  
Are we living?  
Or are we dying?  
  
Sweet laughter  
You’ve held on for so long  
I’m going insane  
Waiting...waiting...waiting...  
For something new  
  
To keep moving forward  
While my mind feels we’re going backwards  
  
Fighting  
Is it worth it?  
  
Blood on the streets  
So much blood on the streets...  
  
Humanity..  
What have you done  
  
What’s the new normal?  
Rage?  
Death?  
Communism?  
Discrimination?  
  
Or are we finally realizing  
This is life  
Our vision of the world  
As it set ablaze  
  
Fire  
So much fire  
  
So much ruin  
  
Haha  
I can still hear  
The depth of a joke  
  
This isn’t a joke  
My dude  
  
We’re fighting  
For freedom  
  
We’re tired  
We’ve been tired for so long  
  
We just want freedom  
To earn a living without starvation  
Give the kids a future  
Without bubbling up their social interaction  
Love for all humanity  
Regardless who we choose to be  
Who we’re born as  
  
This is not a joke  
But don’t take it personally  
  
We’re all a bit messed up  
Welcome to having  
Perfect vision  
  
Peace  
That’s what we need  
Peace...  
And don’t forget...  
Love..


End file.
